Eva
Eva '''(pronounced "ee-VUH") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #5 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 6923. Wii Sports In Baseball, Eva is sometimes a Pro at around 900-1000 and her team consists of her, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, and Steph. She plays on the Baseball teams of Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, and Hiroshi. In Boxing, she is the 5th-best player, with a skill level of around 1309-1473 points. In Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill level of 1800, and is the 5th-best player. She usually plays with Maria, but sometimes she plays with Tyrone. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Eva is a Pro with a level of 1136-1140. She's one of the three Miis that wear Black Armor in Level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Abe and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball, she is on the Champion (Tommy)'s team, along with Tyrone. Her level is 1481-1485. She is also the vice-champion of that sport. However, in Table Tennis, she is the eighth-worst player, being only at level 116-120. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 17th out of 98. Overall, Eva is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eva is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Her name in both Japanese and Korean is ''Eba'' ''(エバ / 에바)''. * Like with Theo, Abe, Helen, and Nelly, Eva is Pro in most sports. * Along with Abe, Eva '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not be a Boss. They are also both the first and last Non-Boss Black Armored Miis on the normal stages. Coincidentally, they both have the same skin color, have 3 letters in their names and have an "a" and "e" in said name. * Eva has the second-highest Total Skill Level, with 6923, after Theo. ** This is because the top 3 (Nelly, Abe, and Tommy) debuted in Wii Sports Resort, meaning they only compete in 4 sports, whereas Eva competes in 7. ** Coincidentally, they are both Expert Miis in Wii Party. * In Basketball, she is the only female to be on Tommy's team, making her the best female Mii to play this sport. * Eva is the best CPU in Basketball to debut in Wii Sports. * In Basketball, even though her team (Herself, Tyrone, and Tommy) has the same members as Tommy's team (Himself, Eva, and Tyrone), Eva's team is not the champion's team. * Eva appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, and 20. * Even though Eva doesn't have glasses, a mole, or a mustache, she does not use the default values for these features. Her glasses are blue and are moved down by three stages, her mole is moved three stages to the right, and the mustache is moved up by two stages. This could suggest that she was originally planned to be a male Mii, but she was changed to a female. * Eva is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. * Like Shinta, Eva is Pro in all sports except Table Tennis. * Along with Theo, Eva is a Pro more than any other CPU Mii. * She and Chika are the only CPU Miis with that hairstyle. ** Also, their favorite colors are both black. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Timbales. * She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * Eva is the best female CPU Mii to debut in Wii Sports. * She appears in the controls section of Zombie Tag in Wii Party, along with Marco, Hiroshi, and Rachel. * Eva and Alisha are the only two Miis with the blue eyeshadow and red blush. ** Also, their favorite colors are black and they have the same head shape. * Just like Anna, the Vice-Beginner, Eva, the Vice-Champion has a team full of males in Basketball. She also has Miis that appear in a different amount of teams other than 3, just like Anna. * Eva is the 5th-best CPU Mii in both Tennis and Boxing. * She and Ivo have the same eyebrows, same eye color, same nose, same mouth, same head shape, they both have 3 letters in their names, they both have two vowels as the first and last letters of their names and they have a "V" in the middle of their names. * She is one of the few Miis that started strong and stayed strong throught every Mii game, from Wii Sports, to Wii Sports Resort, to Wii Party. Gallery EvaDACotQR.JPG|Eva's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-5-2.png|Eva's badge. Badge-80-2.png|Eva's badge. 42- Eva's Team.jpg|Eva's Baseball Team. Eva.png|Eva as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Tommy in basketball.jpg|Eva in the Champion Basketball Team. 037.jpg|Eva in Wii Party with Rin and Kentaro. Eva timbales .jpeg|Eva in an official Wii Music artwork. DSC01370.JPG|Eva and her teammates Tommy and Tyrone in Basketball. 2018-01-13 (25).png 2018-02-07 (28).png|Eva in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (37).png|Eva in Boxing. DSC01414.JPG|Another photo of Eva (Left) as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Chika (Middle) and Abe (Right). 2018-03-02 (56).png|Eva about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-02 (80).png|Eva playing Swordplay at Dusk. IMG 0573.jpg|Eva in Swap Meet with Sarah, Midori, Ian, Sota, and Alex. IMG_0574.jpg|Eva in Swap Meet with Midori, Chris, Takashi, Sakura, and Tyrone. DSC01986.JPG|Eva in Swordplay Speed Slice. 153195501542663384636.jpg 2018-07-24 (27).png|Eva playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-07-25 (1).png|Eva doubling up with Tyrone in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_20180803_162049.jpg|Eva playing Cry Babies with Baby Haru. 2018-08-16 (64).png|Eva in Cycling. 2018-09-14 (3).png 2018-09-08 (11).png 2018-09-14 (1).png IMG_20180930_161256.jpg 2018-09-28 (5).png Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rachel, Jake, and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Steve, Mike, and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202609.jpg IMG_20181102_202807.jpg IMG_20181102_202910.jpg Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Fumiko, and Eva featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (17).png Eva, Kentaro, and Eduardo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva participating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva in Bowling.JPG IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1916.jpg IMG 2284.jpg Eva as a Pro in Baseball.png IMG 2781.jpg Nintendogs Naomi and Eva.jpg Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Evaotaur.jpg|Evaotaur Encounter Evaotaurinbattle.jpg|The Evaotaur in the battle Evaotaurquake.jpg|Evaotaur using Quake EvaotaurAttack.jpg|The Evaotaur's normal attack EvaotaurDefeated.jpg|The Evaotaur defeated Misaki,_Eva,_Eduardo_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Cole,_David,_Martin_and_Eva_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Wiisportsresorttommy.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(78).jpg Luca,_Sandra,_Eva_and_Shinta_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png George, Eduardo, Eva and Keiko participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Eva as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Holly, Eva, David and Theo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Rin and Eva participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Saburo, Shinnosuke, Midori and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George, Eva, Keiko and Kentaro participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Pierre, Susana, Eva and Kentaro participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Pierre, Eva, David and Rin participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Eva in rhythm boxing.png Eva in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(246).jpg MiitopiaEvaImage.jpg Tommy-0.png 20191124 073423.jpg Eva, Siobhan, Jackie, Chris, Elisa, Hiromi, Ai, and Shohei featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley and Miis at the park.jpg IMG 20200126 182402.jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Black Females Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Mostly Pro Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Sietople Pro Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Quintuple Pro Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis that are a pro in all sports in Wii Sports